SG1 Let's take back our home
by chambers.kevin
Summary: Earth has been locked in a battle for control of the planet for the last Five years, now our hero's return home, to reclaim what was lost.
1. A new Project

If you haven't noticed, I'll be linking SGU, SGA, SG-1 stories together. While each story will be able to stand on its own, it is highly suggested that you read all three to get the full story. Obviously this is a big task for me, and I would like as much help as I can, I would like to add at least two more writers.


	2. Beginnings

The steam that filled the room disappeared when General Carter flipped on the fan. Still there was steam on the mirror, taking a towel she wiped it off, she had aged in the last Five years. Today would decide if the last Five years was worth it or not. All they had done, all they had tried, would be determined today. Her mind wondered back to the moment it all started Five years ago.

The alarm buzzed throughout the SGC. Men and Women rushed about, trying to figure out what was causing the commotion.

"Are the shields holding?" General Landry asked, the technician. Ever since the bombing in Washington, and the attack on Area-51, all essential offworld facilities had been equipped with shields and several Mark 3 Naquadah generators.

"They've broken through the first shield, and are on the first level."

"Begin evacuation procedures." Landry ordered.

"General." Came the voice over one of the teleprompters.

"What?" Landry lashed out.

'We're initiating evacuation, 12-A."

"You can't be serious? Landry looked to see Carter on the monitor, in the background he could see sparks flying in the background.

"We've already lost the Deadalus, we're about to lose the Apollo, Atlantis has gone missing, Area-51 is destroyed, all resources have been gathered onto the other ships and have left. You're the last place standing."

"What about all of those people out there?"

"We've already lost close to a billion people, in the last week alone. We've lost 3 ships, dozens upon dozens of fighters, the order has been given. They've already destroyed New York, Washington, Los Angeles, Tokyo, London, Beijing, Paris, whole countries are no longer on the map."

Landry stood there thinking for several long moments, grinding his teeth. "Give the order Walter, set the self-destruct for 30 minutes."

"Sir?" Walter asked questioningly.

Carter nodded, before stepping away. Her focus was brought back to her ship. "Ma'am everyone is onboard, all necessary supplies, and equipment have been beamed up, it's time to go."

She looked at the young airman, who was at the helm. "What about Daniel?"

"No one has been able to hear from him since delta went down."

"Get us out of here."

With her orders the last ship fighting for earth left, but they would be back. Plan 12 had 5 parts to it, she only hoped there would be a planet to return to.

Daniel, Valla, and Mitchel stood on the bridge of the Delta, the latest in 304's to be designed. It wasn't fully finished, but the shields had prevented the roof from destroying the ship. They had been down here for several days already.

"The shields are going to fail soon." Daniel reminded Mitchel again.

"I know!"

"We need to get out of here." Vala chimed in.

"I Know!" Mitchel yelled.

Metal collapsing and stretching echoed throughout the bridge. The ship was being crushed, slowly. By their estimations they had an hour left before the structure gave out.

"Colonel Mitchell?" came the familiar voice of Teal'c

"Teal'c is that you?"

"Indeed."

"What took you so long?"

"The Jaffa council would not send aid, plan 12-A has been put into effect." Mitchell said nothing, if it had been put into effect; things were the worse for the ware. "Can you beam yourself up?

"I think so." Daniel went to work on the station in front of him, before a flash of light engulfed all three of them. In one moment the three of them had been on a ship about to implode on itself. The next they were on a small cargo ship, looking down at the earth. Giant holes were cities used to be burnt, fire's spread throughout the planet. He hoped there was a planet to return to."Let's head home." Daniel told Teal'c placing his hand on his shoulder.


End file.
